The Real Deal
by Jimbotron96
Summary: HEAVY SPOILER ALERT: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE: RALPH BREAKS THE INTERNET Ralph struggles with thinking that his friendship with Vanellope could be getting weaker. His friend, Sonic The Hedgehog sets out to prove their friendship is stronger then he believes. After all, Are they not each other's Heroes?


**The Real Deal**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
** **They are owned by Disney and Sega.**

 **Spoiler Alert: Takes Place after Wreck It Ralph 2**

 **WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS UNTIL YOU HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE:  
**

 **RALPH BREAKS THE INTERNET**

 **IT"S HEAVY SPOILERS**

 **Do Best Friends Last?**

Three years had past since their separation. Ralph knew that in the end he did the right thing. It wasn't fair to keep the kid away from her dreams so that it will make himself happy. It still didn't help that Vanellope was his best friend and was the only person who believed in him. He knew that the Nicelanders only treat him nice because they now realize how vital he is to the game. Felix is always there to help him but he can't understand Ralph. At best, they are on good terms right now. Felix would still not understand Ralph's feelings. He might never will. It took the kind man thirty years to realize that Ralph was mistreated inside his own game.

Ralph was about to enter the station but as usual, he was stopped by the Surge Protector.

"Name"? Surge Protector asked him.

"Wreck It Ralph". Ralph said to him, not really caring at the inconvenience.

"Where did you leave from". He asked Ralph.

"Pac Man". Ralph answered him.

"Do you have any fruit with you"? He asked Ralph

"No". Ralph said firmly as he hid the fruit behind his back.

"Anything to declare"? He asked Ralph, expecting what to hear.

"No... Nothing". Ralph said quietly to him.

The Surge protector stared at him in shock, not believing what he heard.

"You may enter". The Surge Protector said as Ralph continued on.

Ralph was not in the mood to snap at the Surge Protector after the lame excuses that the guys at Bad Anon gave him about accepting that he must let the memory of Vanellope fade and move on. He snapped that day, stating that no matter what, he will never ever forget her as he clutched his half of her cookie medal that she made him. It certainly did not help his mood that two days ago, he for the first time ever, lied to Vanellope. She had asked him how life was going for him back at the Arcade. He lied and said that everything was going well and was making new friends. He knew that if he told her the cold truth. She would've abandoned her dream and find him and he didn't want her to give up her hopes and dreams for him. He already did that once and he promised himself that he won't ever do it again.

Right now, Ralph was wandering the Arcade Station eating cheeries Often times, Ralph wishes at the bottom of his heart that he could just for once that he let caution to the wind and as Felix would call it "Go Turbo" and rejoin Vanellope on the internet in Slaughter Race. He couldn't though, He had responsibility to keep his game going. Unlike him, Sugar Rush would not need Vanellope. Any other racer could take her place as the game's President. He missed her so much even though he regularly calls her on those weird communication devices, he still misses her. He misses all the times she called him Stinkbrain or Diaper Baby. He couldn't help it. He missed all her annoying qualities. He sat down on the bench as he ate his cheery as he finally let a couple tears drop.

"She misses you, you know". Sonic The Hedgehog says on the other side of the bench.

"Leave me alone Sonic". Ralph growled under his teeth at the Blue blur.

After Ralph and Vanellope had saved the Arcade from the Cybug invasion. Felix had introduced his friend Sonic who was a great hero from his own game which was popular these days. Sonic and the kid instantly hit it off. They really were a lot alike which just hurt even more now. He remembered the day that Sonic explained to him what the internet was. It was such an adventure. When Sonic had heard that Vanellope decided to stay in the internet, Sonic tried to console Ralph but the guy was as rough as his temper.

"Do you believe that best friends last Ralph"? Sonic asked curiously.

"I...I don't know Sonic. I thought it was but now... I don't know". Ralph answered, out of his element.

"Well Ralph, I wasn't there on your internet adventure but I do know this". Sonic says, motioning Ralph to pay attention.

Ralph looked at Sonic, motioning him to continue.

"I've been around for a long time Ralph. I've known many friends. Sometimes, they come and go as sad as it is. However, the important ones: The Real Deal: The ones that matter, they never break even through separation, they are always okay in the end and will always find their way back to each other no matter what". Sonic says calmly to Ralph.

Ralph takes a deep breath between the tears.

"You really believe that"? Ralph asks Sonic as he processes the information.

"Hah, of course I do Ralph. If I didn't, Tails and that Knucklehead would not be around me after all these years". Sonic says to Ralph as he chuckles.

"So Ralph, is She The Real Deal"? Sonic asks Ralph.

"Without a doubt. You know, She gave me this medal that showed me that I was her hero but the truth is in the end, She was mine". Ralph says to Sonic.

Sonic nods his head in understanding.

"You're still her hero Ralph. Nothing will change that ever". Sonic says as he attempts to console Ralph.

Ralph wants to believe the blue hedgehog. He did, but it was hard to process that.

"Was this all you wanted to talk to me about". Ralph asks him.

"Well no Ralph, I wanted to let you know that due to decorations to the Arcade, Litwak is closing the Arcade temporarily for a day. Apparently Christmas is coming soon according to Tails". Sonic says to Ralph.

Ralph never knew about this but he pushed that aside for the more important question.

"Okay, but why are you telling me about this"? Ralph asks Sonic.

"Well big guy, You see I discovered that Litwak is keeping the internet intact and online during this day". Sonic says to Ralph.

"Sorry, I don't get what you're saying". Ralph says, wanting to understand what the hedgehog is trying to say.

"Ugh! You're almost as slow as Knuckles! I am heading to the internet to race with her and you are coming along with me". Sonic says fast.

Ralph was in shock but excited. He was going to see her soon! However, something was gnawing in his brain. Sonic was walking away with a smile on his face.

"Sonic, Wait! I'm not sure I should go! I mean, what if she doesn't want to see me"? Ralph asked him with a panicked look on his face.

Sonic looked like he was hearing from a crazy person.

"Is something wrong with your head Ralph? It's Vanellope! She loves you! Why do you think I'm bringing you"? Sonic shouted at Ralph.

Ralph knew why but his doubts were very strong.

"I don't know Sonic. What if it's... what if it's too late". Ralph muttered in sadness, fearing the worst.

Ralph had reluctantly conceded but he couldn't help but think that too much time has passed and that she has moved on. Ralph felt Sonic touch his shoulder.

"It's never too late Ralph but If you really want to know the truth then come with me and find out". Sonic says to him as he spins away from Ralph.

Ralph took a deep breath, trying prepare for something that he doesn't know how to.

* * *

Ralph and Sonic had made it to Slaughter Race and Ralph did as Sonic said and hid from plain sight by hiding in a building where Vanellope won't find him while she races Sonic. The kid was doing even better then before and yet she was still such a daredevil. She had gotten a bit used to the carnage of Slaughter while Sonic was still picking up the pace but he was doing great.

"I see you decided to come". Shank said to him.

"Ahhh"! Ralph said as he tried to quiet himself to not reveal to the kid that he's here.

"Relax Ralph, I won't tell her that you're here. I'm glad the blue hedgehog brought you". Shank says as she kicks the rubble in the building.

"Yeah right Shank, you asked Sonic to bring me here didn't you"? Ralph snapped at Shank.

He doesn't hate Shank and he knew he was jealous before this but he couldn't help it.

"Actually it was the blue guy's idea. I'm just the girl who set up the race and your hiding spot so that you could see her". Shank says to Ralph as they both watch her and Sonic race.

This surprised Ralph and it made sense that was how he was hiding so well but something was bothering him.

"Why are you doing this Shank? Why set all this up? You knew I would come here but why? We don't know each other". Ralph asks Shank

"You're right but Sonic tells me that you miss her". Shank says to Ralph, giving him a "you can't fool me" look.

"Yeah, so"? Ralph replies to her, waiting for an explanation.

"Vanellope misses you Ralph. I hear her sniffle every time she leaves to go to sleep". Shank mutters to Ralph.

"I thought she was happy here"! Ralph angrily says.

"She is Ralph but deep down, she misses the person she continually calls Stinkbrain". Shank replies to Ralph as he feels himself choke up.

"I miss her too. Thank you Shank". Ralph says to Shank as that was all he could muster as Shank smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgement.

Ralph knew no doubt that Shank and the kid had grown close since he and Vanellope had separated from each other. It was heartwarming to hear that Shank was doing all this to help Vanellope. Ralph was still processing what Shank said about Vanellope. Meanwhile, Vanellope had won the race yet again.

"You're getting slow Blue boy"! Vanellope said as she poked at Sonic.

I'm Slow! Hahha, You wouldn't stop glitching squirt"! Sonic retorted back at her while laughing.

They both laughed at the antics. Shank walked over to Sonic and Vanellope.

"Well done Vanellope. You have gotten used to the game by now". Shank said as she approached Vanellope.

"Nah, their are still some surprises here. Better luck next time blue boy". Vanellope said as she taunted Sonic.

"Oh, I promise you, their will be a next time". Sonic retorts back at Vanellope.

"I'll be looking forward to it slow blur". Vanellope taunted Sonic.

"Yes, I'm sure their will be. However, Sonic and I have a surprise for you". Shank says as she gives a knowing smile to Sonic.

Oh, a surprise! Cool! Where is it"? Vanellope asks Shank.

Ralph was hearing everything as he walked out of the building ready to see his old friend.

"That was a great race kid. You're getting better then before". Ralph says as he approaches a shocked looking Vanellope.

Vanellope was in shock. She looked like tears were about to fall out and she was fighting hard to keep it all in.

"Ralph"? It was all Vanellope could muster while she was looking at her best friend with her own eyes.

"It's good to see ya kid". Ralph fought the tears as he said it.

Sooner or later, it was too much to hold it in. Vanellope charged at him, tears of joy coming down at seeing him again. Ralph lowered himself when she grabbed onto him. They hugged for three minutes until they looked at each other.

"I missed you so much Stinkbrain". Vanellope whispered in Ralph's ear as the tears fell.

"I missed you too kid". Ralph mutters to her.

"How are you Ralph". Vanellope asks as she looks into his eyes.

Ralph heard himself gulp. This was it. He knew he had to tell her truth somehow. She was the only one he could one hundred percent be honest with.

"I'm alright kid". Ralph tried to say to her.

"Please don't lie Ralph. I know you're in pain and... I'm sorry". Vanellope mutters, trying not to cry.

Ralph used his freakish fingers to clear the tears in her eyes.

"Not your fault kid. I'm sorry and you're right. Honestly kid, I'm not doing as well as I should have. I'm doing better then the guys at Bad Anon think I'm doing. I miss you every day. I can't help it, you wormed your way into this bad guy's heart but don't let this bad guy keep you from following your dreams kid. I already made that mistake". Ralph confessed as Vanellope listened.

Vanellope had the biggest smile on her face as more tears fell down her face while Ralph sighed. He hated seeing her cry ever since he had smashed her cart when Turbo had manipulated him.

"Don't think you didn't worm your way into mine either you big dummy. You're my Hero Ralph always. I'm having a hard time handling not talking to you every day". Vanellope mutters to Ralph as she tries to stop the tears from coming down.

Ralph had fully realized now what Shank had tried to tell him minutes ago. Vanellope was struggling with this change just as much as he has. Ralph had heard her say "always" before when he talked down the virus he set off that copied his own insecurities but hearing it from her now felt more real then ever before that it eased any doubt from his mind. When both of them had calmed down they couldn't help but notice that both halves of Vanellope's medal became whole again for a second.

"Always and forever. You're my hero Van". Ralph whispered to her and she grinned and nodded her head in acceptance.

Ralph had told her how he was able to come and how Sonic had planned the surprise. Vanellope laughed and joked that only Sonic could plan that. They both chuckled at that trick.

"You know Van, we have the whole day. It's been awhile since I last came here". Ralph says to Vanellope as he sets her down on the ground.

"Ha, you mean since you released that creepy virus". Vanellope joked at him.

Vanellope realized that it was a bad joke and Ralph sighed in guilt over that.

"I'm so sorry Ralph. That was a bad one. It's okay Ralph. I understand and I forgive you". Vanellope said as she touched his freakishly big arms.

Ralph sighed in acceptance and realized that he needed to get over the incident.

"So what did you have in mind Admiral Underpants"? Vanellope asked him, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, on the way we came here. I noticed a game where you have feed pancakes and milkshakes to a bunny and kitten. I hear it was really recommended". Ralph explained.

"Pancake Milkshake! I was going to check that out after the race! LET'S GO". Vanellope shouted in excitement.

Ralph smiled at knowing that the kid's spirits was lifted. Vanellope went to put her car away and tell Shank that she'll be away for awhile. Shank gave a wink towards Ralph, knowing that things were getting better. A voice came behind Ralph.

"So I take things are going well". Sonic says to Ralph.

"Yeah, it is. Thank you for doing this Sonic. You helped a lot". Ralph says as he turns around to Sonic.

"Ah, don't worry about it Ralph. I'm gonna see if I can race Shank then I'll take a look around the Internet for a few hours then I'll head back to the Arcade. I do have a question for you Ralph". Sonic says as he waves his hand like what he did was no big deal.

"What is it"? Ralph asks him.

"Today, when I asked you to come here. You were worried that it was too late and that Vanellope might've moved on from you. It seems she hasn't. So my question to you Ralph is this. Is your friendship with her going to last? Is it _The Real Deal"_? Sonic explains to Ralph.

Ralph took a long deep breath to answer Sonic's question. He was really worried before but now after talking with the kid, he feels better now.

"Yes, I believe it'll last until we both are deleted, even if we're far away from each other. Not even I could wreck that". Ralph confessed to Sonic.

The Blue Hegehog gave him an "I told you so" look that Ralph rolled his eyes at.

"Heh, I thought so and I believe that too. I learned that from experience from Tails and Knucklehead. Hold onto that belief Ralph, your friendship with her is not getting weaker, it's getting stronger. Take care Ralph. Also, don't worry about the guys at Bad Anon. I'll have a talk with Robotnik and get him to see your side. He'll understand. See you at the next club meeting". Sonic says to Ralph.

Ralph felt so thankful to have somebody like Sonic to watch his back every now and then.

"Sonic, Wait"! Ralph exclaims right before Sonic bursts out of the area.

"What do you need Ralph"? Sonic asks him.

"When we first found out about the internet, You knew all about it when everyone else in the Arcade didn't know anything. How did you know about it before Litwak installed it"? Ralph asked Sonic.

Sonic laughed at the question and took a breath before he answered.

"Haahhaaha! I have a very popular game Ralph as you know. Tails learned how to hack the Arcade's network and we learned about the Internet. As you can see, the Internet can be very negative sometimes Ralph. Best avoid or that doubt will come back and bite you in the butt. Heh, I never thought the Internet would come to us though. That was a first". Sonic laughed and explained how he knew to Ralph.

Ralph laughed at the irony and agreed with him. It made sense that Tails would've figured out about the Internet eventually. That kid was literally said to have 300 IQ. Ralph remembered how negative people's comments were about him. It brought back some bad memories of how the Nicelanders used to treat him. Ralph thanked Sonic for covering his back and bid farewell for now to Sonic before the blue guy boosted out of there.

"Hey Ralph, what's taking so long? Come on, move your molasses". Vanellope says as she comes back from talking with Shank.

"I'm coming Ms. Fartfeathers". Ralph joked back at Vanellope.

The two best friends clutched their half of the medal as they went to the game they mentioned and wreaked havoc along with many others. Both Ralph and Vanellope finally accepted that in the end, they are still each other's Hero and will always come back to one other wherever they go, even when they are far away. This was not the end, not even remotely close. When they leave each other, it was only for now as they would return later. They never completely say goodbye. After all, They were _The Real Deal_ and _Friends Never Say Goodbye_.

 **Authors Notes: Whew, that was a long one compared to the others. I hoped you like this one. I just recently saw the second movie and I loved it. The general idea is that this takes place after the ending of the Second movie and before the Mid Credits scene with the bunny and kitten. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
